


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переведено на <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/~jc-fest/p58777571.htm">Johnny's Countdown Fest I</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dara).
  * A translation of [Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (Or, Shige is a Not-So-Secret KoyaShige Fanboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12211) by flufy_umbreon. 



Кояма не знает, почему Шиге злится на этот раз, но, наверное, это что-то серьёзное. Может, даже очень серьёзное. Хуже, чем в тот раз, когда Тегоши добавил розовой краски для волос в шампунь Шиге ("Но мне и правда кажется, что розовый - это твой цвет, Шиге!" - пищал Тегоши, сверкая глазами.)

В обычной ситуации Кояма бы оставил Шиге в покое. Обычно ярость, бушевавшая в нём с утра, в восьми случаев из десяти утихала к обеду. Но когда Шиге начал срываться на него, Кояма задумался, кем же вызвано это "очень серьёзное".

Он заловил Шиге в раздевалке. Тот сидел на старом развлившемся диване в углу комнаты, хмурил брови и бросал злобные взгляды на каждого, имевшего несчастье оказаться в радиусе трёх метров. Кояма тихонько сел рядом.

\- Шиге, - начал он, внимательно глядя на друга. Его не покидало чувство, что его пытаются запугать. Что бы там Шиге не говорил, его брови могут казаться очень устрашающими. - Ты на меня злишься? Если бы ты злился, ты бы обязательно сказал мне об этом, правда? Не ради меня, но ради мембер-ая, потому что ты же знаешь, что у нас не может быть мембер-ая, если ты не разго....

\- Кояма, - прервал его на середине душеспасительного монолога Шиге. От звука его низкого угрюмого голоса Кояма нервно сглотнул. Может, не стоило трогать именно сейчас (и вообще, если подумать, Кояма не был уверен, что так сильно хочет знать, что произошло).

Он попытался встать, но на полпути Шиге хватает его за запястье и тянет вниз.

\- Я не злюсь на тебя, - Шиге на сделал паузу и добавил: "идиот" в конец предложения, просто чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась. Кояма радостно ему улыбнулся. Он всегда предпочитал Шиге, который с ним разговаривает и называет его идиотом, Шиге, который с ним не разговаривает, но всё равно так думает. Так он, по крайней мере, в курсе, что происходит.

В воздухе между ними зависла коротенькая пауза, пока пальцы Шиге мягко вырисовывали круги на внутренней стороне запястья Коямы. Так прошло некоторое время, пока он снова не заговарил.

\- Я опять лазил по фанатским форумам, и... - Кояма сдержал порыв закрыть лицо руками. Ничего хорошего не случается после того, как Шиге прочёсывает фанатские форумы. - Никто больше не пишет която! - выкрикнул Шиге, теряя самообладание, что для него нехарактерно. Кояма проглотил громкий смешок. Шиге дёрнулся и попытался вырвать руку. - Прекрати смеяться! Я серьёзно.

Кояма послушался его, но все равно широко улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на свои наручные часы. Одиннадцать тридцать семь.

\- Ты из-за этого так на взводе в последнее время? - теперь он говорил низким голосом, придвинулся ближе к своему парню и прововёл губами по его шее. - Потому что если проблема в этом, - он потянул Шиге за руку, заствил встать с дивана и последовать за собой из раздевалки, - тогда мы всегда можем написать която сами.


End file.
